starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonsong
History Trish Hamilton was born in Holmes County, Ohio, as the third daughter of an Amish couple. When she was twelve, she saw her father hit her mother. She tried to stop, and received a blow herself. That was when she changed for the first time. When she came around, her father had been severely injured, and her mother and siblings was staring at her with fear in their eyes. That night, she ran away from home. For four years, she travelled the backroads of Ohio and Pennsylvania before arriving in New York. She left a trail of injured or dead would-be rapists behind her. Lonely and scared of her 'dark side', she hid on an old estate in eastern New York state. Fate would have it that Malice bought the estate, discovering the scared girl. After meeting Malice and Succubus, Trish joined The Triumvirate. After several heists, Trish was arrested by government agents and brought to a secret prison facility. The government employees planned to experiment on her to find out how she changed into her 'Nightmare Form', and possibly use the knowledge to their own benefit. Malice, always protective of Trish, would not allow this to happen. He managed to discover the location of the prison facility, and alongside Succubus he raided the prison and freed Trish. On Malice's orders, she and Succubus went into hiding in Liechenstein... Strength Level When in Human Form, Moonsong possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in low-intensity regular exercise. Superhuman Powers Moonsong seems like a regular human girl in her late teens, but when angered or wounded she turns into her 'Nightmare Form', changing from a 5'77" young girl to a 7'54" monster, complete with razorsharp claws and fangs, and a strength to match. While in her 'Nightmare Form', she can lift (press) in excess of 50 tons. In addition to great strength, Moonsong's scaled body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Her skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering (up to 3,000° Fahrenheit), great cold without freezing (down to -190° F), and great impacts (she can survive direct hits by field artillery cannon shells). It is possible to injure her: she could not, for example, survive a near-hit with a nuclear warhead. Her highly efficient physiology renders her immune to all terrestrial disease. Moonsong can use her superhumanly strong leg muscles to leap great distances. Moonsong has been known to cover over 500 yards in a single bound. Moonsong's claws can cut through solid steel and scratch Adamantium, and her fangs can bite through any fabric or metal weaker than steel. She can spit a toxin from her mouth, which attacks the nervous system, rendering any victim immobile for several hours, allowing her to finish them off. The only powers that transfers over to her Human Form is the immunity to disease, although anything that could not kill her Nightmare Form cannot kill her Human Form. Limitations Moonsong cannot control the change - it only happens when she is hurt (physically) or angered beyond a certain point. Also, she can distinguish between friend and foe while in 'Nightmare Form', but otherwise acts almost purely on instinct. Weapons Moonsong never uses weapons - apart from her natural ones, that is. Special Skills None. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Females (WH)Category:Jagtai (WH)Category:Mutants